Blade, the Vampire Hunter (Episode)
: Looking for another article with the name Blade? Check out the Blade disambiguation page. Blade, the Vampire Hunter is the ninth episode of season two and it introduces the half-human, half-vampire known as Blade who helps Spider-Man track down Morbius. Plot As Spider-Man web swings through New York City he says that Mariah Crawford was able to reverse his mutation but has not been cured. On the streets below a man on a motorcycle dressed in black leather reads a Daily Bugle newspaper with an article titled Spider-Man A Vampire? As the man crumbles up the newspaper and throws it on the ground he drives off. Meanwhile at a local park a man who is jogging hears someone call for help. As the man walks over to the bushes Michael Morbius leaps out and drains his blood. Spider-Man quickly arrives and tells Morbius that he must not give in to his hunger for blood or else he caan not help him. However, Morbius ignores what Spider-Man says and Morbius picks up Spider-Man and throws him into a tree. Morbius then flies into the air and lands on top of Spider-Man. Feeding on blood has made Morbius stronger and Morbius picks Spider-Man up and throws him onto a near by rooftop. As Morbius flies onto the roof he and Spider-Man fight. Seconds later the mysterious leather clad man drives his mororcycle onto the roof and throws a grenade which releases a gas. The gas immobilizes Morbius and the man goes up to him and attempts to kill him with a sword. However, Morbius is able to get away. The man then follows Morbius and is even able to drive his motorcycle up the side of a building. The man then fires a hook from the front of his motorcycle which pins Morbius to the wall. As he is about to kill Morbius, Spider-Man arrives and stops him. This gives Morbius enough time to get away. The man then fires a garlic gas at Spider-Man. However, the man is shocked when he discovers that Spider-Man is still able to breath. The man in leather says that if he was a vampire exposure to the garlic would have suffocated him. As Spider-Man tries to get answers out of the man his eyes turn red and he picks Spider-Man up and throws him against a wall and drives off. However, Spider-Man is able to place a spider tracer on the motorcycle. Spider-Man's sides then begin to hurt and realizes that his mutation disease is causing him pain. Spider-Man then goes to see Dr. Curt Connors. From afar Morbius watches the mysterious man ride away on his motorcycle and wonders who he is. Cast Cameos *Mariah Crawford (Mentioned only) *Need Leeds (Byline on a Daily Bugle newspaper) *Punisher (Indirectly mentioned) Locations *New York City Items *Web shooters *Blade's arsenal Continuity *At the beginning of the episode Spider-Man says that Mariah Crawford was able to reverse his Man-Spider mutation. This happened at the end of the last episode. *When Spider-Man first fights Blade, Spider-Man says "Great, another weirdo with an arsenal." This is a reference to Spider-Man fighting Punisher in the previous two episodes. Trivia *The word blood is used twice in this episode. Usually the word blood was replaced with plasma because of the censorship put on this series by the television network. *Blade says that his garlic was made from a plant in the allium family. Allium plants include garlic, leek, and chives. *The license plate on Blade's motorcycle reads BLD-20. Episode review Quotes "Dr. Crawford reversed my mutation but she didn't cure me." : '-Spider-Man' "I can transform into the Man-Spider at any time. Doc Connors said he's found a way to control my problem. I sure hope he's right." : '-Spider-Man' "Morbius, stop giving into this blood lust! You have to or I can't help you!" : '-Spider-Man' "Where'd that flying blood bank go too?" : '-Spider-Man' "The cries of the nightstalker are like music to my ears." : '-Blade' "Who's the samurai on the chopper?" : '-Spider-Man' "That sword swinging biker wants to destroy Morbius! I can't let him do it!" : '-Spider-Man' "Great, another weirdo with an arsenal." : '-Spider-Man' "Garlic? You sprayed me with garlic! Are you some kind of nut?" : '-Spider-Man' "He's got fangs too. There a vampire convention in town?" : '-Spider-Man' "Who are you my dangerous friend? You know weaknesses of mine which I am unaware." : '-Michael Morbius' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare